


【祁炀】落实一下童养媳的谣言

by WXXXD



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXXD/pseuds/WXXXD





	【祁炀】落实一下童养媳的谣言

落实一下童养媳的谣言  
下一秒，祁醉拧开了小卧室的门锁，房间中漆黑一片，祁醉进屋反手关上门。  
这个小卧室就是祁醉以前的房间，他对这儿比对自己基地的宿舍都熟，他把钥匙丢在一边，灯也不开，直接走到了于炀的床前。  
祁醉还没说话，就被于炀牵住了手。  
“真好，童养媳自己还是愿意的。”祁醉一笑，俯身亲吻于炀，“放心，这边隔音特别好……”  
\----------与原文的分界线----------

祁醉保持着一只手还被于炀牵着的状态，另一只手把手机放在床头，然后钻进被于炀的体温烘得暖洋洋的被子里躺好。他侧着身子向着于炀，没被牵着的那只手就安放在自己的胸腹之间，躺得规规矩矩的。  
黑暗之中，窗帘缝里漏进的月光洒在于炀散乱的金发和纤长的睫毛上，即使看不清祁醉也知道他此时的表情一定是温和的、乖乖的，但微微皱起的眉头暗示着紧张，被牙齿轻咬的下唇酝酿着期待，反射着月光的眼睛里流露着兴奋。这样的炀神完全看不出赛场上帝国狼犬的影子，而更像是被祁醉从小养着却没怎么长大，和祁醉同吃同玩睡同一张床还特别黏主人的小奶狗。祁醉看着身披银辉、美好得像小天使一样的于炀，一时入迷，竟然产生了就这样安安静静地躺着，一直看着他什么也不做的想法。  
等等！不对啊！祁醉转念一想，那我夜闯童养媳的房间图什么？！什么都不做不是亏大了吗？！  
与此同时，于炀也有点心情复杂。现在祁醉和他的距离说远自然不远，说近却只有两只相握的手是碰在一起的。他不解于祁醉的无动于衷，又在心里暗自期待接下来可能发生的事。祁醉睡的位置里窗户远一些，所以没怎么被月光照到，于炀眼前是一片漆黑，但这恰好使他的其它感官更灵敏了，他闻到了祁醉身上薄荷沐浴露和须后水的凛冽清香，混合着阳刚而不失优雅的雄性气息，这样的气息瞬间唤醒了藏在他身体对祁醉的身体的记忆——世界赛圆满结束后的几乎每分每秒他们都是黏在一起的，白天因为和众人一起游玩，祁醉顾及于炀脸皮薄，只好克制地只和他牵手、膝枕或者浅尝辄止地亲吻，而到了晚上……  
于炀的心跳开始加快，皮肤开始发烫，呼吸开始变得急促，但和他曾经遭遇负面触发情景的感觉截然不同，他能感觉得到，他现在身体自作主张的反应，是因为体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，都在渴望着眼前给予过他无限欢愉的性感男人，像渴求甘霖的枯草一般希望能得到这个男人又一次温柔的爱抚或者粗暴的侵犯。  
于炀空出来的那只手微微颤抖着，不知道往哪儿放好，祁醉怎么还没有下一步的行动呢？他要不要……主动伸手去解祁醉睡衣的扣子呢？但这样会不会太放荡了一点，说不定祁醉今晚并不想做呢？他犹犹豫豫，突然想起他们刚刚一起在美国某酒店顶层套房度过的那几个黏腻而咸湿的夜晚，尽管为了健康和第二天的精力着想他们并不是每晚都做到了最后，但其中某些细节他只要稍微回想一下就双腿发软、脸红心跳。他发现祁醉似乎喜欢开着灯和他做，喜欢看着他通红的脸给他口交，把他尺寸不小的性器含进那张骚话连篇的嘴里细细吮吸；喜欢看着他被啃咬揉搓得发红的腿根和羞涩紧闭的蜜穴，一点也不凶地命令他放松括约肌然后把自己沾满润滑剂的修长手指塞进那听话地张开了一点缝隙的蜜穴里；喜欢看着他被汗水打湿的后颈和泛红的耳朵尖，从他身后吻他肩膀上的两处纹身，用湿热灵巧的舌尖勾画那几个深色的字母……  
于炀用下腹抽紧、濒临勃起的代价换来灵感，找到了一个委婉的方式来试探祁醉的意思，他小心翼翼地加大力度握了一下祁醉的手，问：“要开灯吗？”  
本就后悔没有一进屋就把于炀吃干抹净的祁醉瞬间看穿了于炀的心思，认清了“于炀也想睡我”这个振奋人心的事实，又被于炀这可怜可爱的言行戳得几乎兽性大发。他乐不可支地摇头调笑道：“我们在偷情诶，怎么能这么张扬。”  
于炀深以为然地点点头，然后趁机挪动身体，让自己躺得离祁醉近了一些。  
祁醉惊喜不已：“这么主动？”  
于炀厚着脸皮：“嗯。”  
祁醉不准备做人了：“主动让我干嘛？让我欺负？”  
于炀这次异常头铁：“嗯。”  
祁醉翻起了旧账：“像你之前说的……只让我欺负？”  
于炀乍一听到自己曾经说过的话，又开始害羞了，但还是轻声回应：“……嗯。”  
祁醉彻底变成了畜生，他一个翻身伏在于炀上方就开始脱于炀的睡衣。于炀十分配合，甚至打算自己动手脱，手却被轻轻按住了。祁醉轻佻地勾了一下他尖细的下巴，接着开始扒他的睡裤：“别动，乖，今天童养媳可以保持矜持，让我来。”  
于炀乖乖听话，躺平任扒，又感觉祁醉炽热的鼻息喷在自己敏感的耳根上，听见那低沉而富有磁性的声音在问：“哎，宝贝儿你知道我刚才说隔音好是什么意思吗？”  
于炀当然知道，但羞于启齿：“嗯……”  
“什么意思啊？”姓祁的畜生用头拱着他的颈窝逼问。  
于炀羞愤欲绝地闭上眼睛回答：“意思是……可，可以……叫出来。”  
听了这句祁醉只觉得脑子一热，仿佛全身血管中的瓣膜都自发收缩，直把血液使劲往上、往他脑子里泵去。于炀平时被随口调戏都能害臊得上天台抽烟，到了床上却连如此色情的问题都敢回答，祁醉简直要被他这种反差萌迷得七荤八素。前几天晚上，虽然他们远离队里的单身狗们财大气粗地住在酒店顶楼的套房里，但是队长包袱很重的Hog现任队长却总觉得有队友睡在附近，因而不好意思在前任队长的种种撩拨之下发出太大的羞耻声音。当然隐忍的、微弱甜美地如奶猫叫唤一般的呻吟是很棒，前队长兼现替补美滋滋地想，但也是时候换个口味了，于是他恶劣地要求：“那，叫吧。”  
于炀不知道要怎么原地起叫，下意识发出了疑惑的声音：“嗯？”  
祁醉于是又凑近他的耳边，压低声音蛊惑道：“我不是说过，我喜欢浪的吗？小哥哥浪一个给我看看？”  
于炀在心里弱弱地吐槽：刚刚谁说要保持矜持的……？  
但他不会拒绝祁醉的要求，斟酌着开口：“队，队长……”  
“嗯？！”祁醉一挑眉，“还叫队长？”  
于炀的脸红得滴血，半晌才改口，同时说完了他绞尽脑汁才想出的——大概是从什么网络热词大全中摘抄的——所谓“浪”的话：“……老公……正，正面上我……”  
祁醉：……  
祁醉先是紧张兮兮地放开了扒到一半的于炀的内裤，抬手抹了一把人中，发现没有想象中的湿热液体流出后才松了一口气，继而咬牙切齿道：“你以后还是别这么浪了。”  
于炀懵逼委屈脸。  
祁醉终于把他的内裤脱了下来扔到一边，无奈地用鼻尖碰了碰他的鼻尖，摇头道：“宝贝儿你再多这样浪几次，我怕是要肾虚了。”  
于炀的脸又红了，虽然他知道黑暗中什么也看不清，但赤身裸体地躺在还好好地穿着睡衣的祁醉身下还是让他感觉羞耻度爆表。而这时祁醉的吻已经印了上来，印在他的嘴角，随后舌尖伸了出来一小点，贴在他的皮肤上，顺着他的下颚一路往耳朵舔去。祁醉先是含住了那个小小的耳垂，加了点力吸吮，随后用舌尖勾画着于炀耳廓的形状。于炀的耳朵承接着祁醉温热的唾液和呼吸，湿湿暖暖的，但又使他从耳后往下到侧腰的那一条线都痒得不行，他的腰也软了，忍不住缩了缩脖子想避开这色情的舔弄，却不想被祁醉箍得很更紧了一些，避无可避，祁醉的舌头甚至在他的耳孔处模拟性交一般浅浅地戳刺了起来，这令他更加羞耻却也更加兴奋了起来，两条长腿无助地蹬了蹬，脚趾不住地抠着床单。  
祁醉摸了一把于炀微微抬头的性器，果然前端都湿了，从小巧的铃口中漏出的透明液体湿滑黏腻，把于炀不甚茂密的阴毛也搞得一团糟。  
祁醉轻笑了一声，双唇未离开于炀的皮肤就一直从耳朵舔吻到了胸前——于炀的皮肤光滑细腻，白皙而且容易红肿，真是不能再糟糕的特质了，祁醉总是爱不释口，时常有意无意地在别人看得见看不见的地方留下或轻或重的吻痕，仿佛一条生怕别人不知道这块肉属于他的大型犬，他们身边的几条单身犬总是被虐得眼睛疼，然而抗议无效，全部被镇压。  
于炀的乳头很敏感，往往让祁醉用骨节分明的手指随意拨弄几下就会颤巍巍地硬起来，由粉色变成艳红色，再稍微用力揉捏几下于炀就会彻底失去清明的神智，完全变成谢辰描述中那种可爱柔软的样子，下体高高立起，一股一股地吐着前列腺液，腰腿都酸软无力，让摆什么姿势就摆什么姿势。而这次祁醉更加过分，先是张口把于炀一边的乳头和乳晕一起含住，舌头却不碰乳头，只在它周围的乳晕上小心翼翼地打圈儿，仿佛拿着肉骨头围着一条被拴住动不了的狗绕圈跑，让那明知道被舔弄会有多舒爽的乳头得不到它想要的待遇，只能可怜巴巴地在中央凭借身体深处的记忆强行硬起来。于炀本人也为这不要脸的骚乳头烦恼羞愧不已，但他又不能拒绝从此处获得的强烈快感，眼下祁醉不肯给他，他明知道这男人是故意的，却还是不太好意思开口要，犹豫再三，只好忍着羞耻感小声求祁醉：“……老，老公……可以，舔一下吗？”  
祁醉被撩得头皮发麻，下腹一紧，尺寸和他的游戏天赋同样傲人的性器早已充血挺立，听了于炀这一句后更是完全勃起了，再不答应的话不知道自己待会儿插进去之后会不会丢人，忙不迭道：“那么如你所愿。”  
然后他的舌头便重重地舔上了于炀的乳头，让于炀爽得浑身抽搐了一下，仰着头露出修长的颈项，双眼迷离，又甜又媚的呻吟控制不住地往外冒。这样的声音则瞬间唤醒了祁醉的施虐欲，使他难以自制地更加卖力地照顾起于炀的乳头来，粗粝的舌苔狠狠碾过那个脆弱的肉粒，上下两排牙齿又叼着它向外拉扯，于炀仿佛灵魂都要被乳尖上传来的刺痛感和锋利的快感击穿了，生理泪水不断涌出眼眶，顺着他的脸颊滚落到颈窝里，打湿了他柔软的金发。  
祁醉把于炀这边的乳头吮咬得完全红肿，碰一下都会疼得发抖又爽得不行之后便接着照顾了他的另一边乳头，然后一路往下，几乎吻遍了他全身上下所有的皮肤，好好地伺候了他所有的敏感点。令祁醉惊喜无比的是，自己曾经的房间果然是块风水宝地，竟然在这里新找到了于炀的敏感之处，脚踝。  
或许也不是脚踝处的皮肤有多娇嫩，在那里分布的触觉感受器比别处多多少，只是单纯因为自己视若信仰和此生唯一挚爱的人趴在他的脚边，捧着他的脚亲吻他的脚踝这件事本身对于炀的刺激过于强烈了而已。他震惊地感受着祁醉的舌头那熟悉的触感落在踝关节上……那里不脏吗……他紧张地想把脚缩回来，却被祁醉制止了，他在窗帘缝漏进的月光里看见祁醉的发顶，他还是第一次看到祁醉这样卑微的姿态，毕竟祁醉总是以强硬的姿态掌控着他的感情和他的性欲，就连给他口交的时候都是气势汹汹的，喉头顶住他的顶端，舌头粗鲁地舔过他龟头下方的脉络，同时一手轻轻揉搓他的卵蛋，直到他尖叫着射在祁醉嘴里——而现在祁醉却屈身在他脚边，亲吻他的脚踝。于炀在脸色爆红的同时心里也被满足和幸福感充盈了，他虽然心里清楚但实则鲜少像此时一样清晰明确地意识到自己和祁醉之间并没有什么主导和从属的关系，而是以平等的地位自由相爱的，他应该一直明白的，祁醉对他也是用尽所有的力气和感情去爱的，甚至愿意为他做任何事，一如他对祁醉。  
祁醉倒没想那么多，他把于炀精致的脚踝也舔得湿滑一片之后便转战别处，最终圆满完成了在自己从小住着的房间里，在童养媳的全身上下都留下自己的口水的任务，心满意足地去给于炀口交了，就像他一直喜欢的那样，强势地舔弄、深喉、按摩阴囊，时不时用含笑的眼睛去看于炀，称赞几句小于炀的热情，直到于炀在高潮前徒劳地想推开他、最终却还是只能崩溃地射在他嘴里。  
尽管两人都是血气方刚的年纪，但连续鬼混了好几天，于炀的精液也是比前几天稀薄了不少，祁醉毫无负担地咽下大半，一部分吐在手上当作润滑就往于炀的后穴里送，剩下的一小部分他恶劣地说着“小哥哥，要不要来尝尝自己的味道”然后趁深吻的时候度回了于炀嘴里，看于炀乖巧地咽下自己射出的东西他总有一种变态般的快感。  
“……嗯……唔！……啊……”于炀细细的抽气声在祁醉的指尖压到他的前列腺时立刻变成了短促的惊呼，接着又变成更加甜腻的轻喘。  
“戳到了吗？嗯，我好像找它的速度越来越快了，原来这事儿也和练枪似的，熟能生巧啊。”祁醉感慨了一下，手上的动作也没停，比起娇嫩的肠壁黏膜要粗糙许多的指尖残忍地反复挤压那敏感至极的腺体，于炀刚刚疲软下来的性器又有了抬头的趋势，色泽干净红润的龟头被铃口中吐出的一波又一波的透明液体浸得湿湿亮亮。  
待那紧致的蜜穴适应了三根手指的开拓，祁醉捞起于炀那两条又长又直的白腿，盘在自己劲瘦有力的窄腰上，他侧了侧身让月光照在于炀的脸上，看着面容青涩帅气的少年正因为刚才的高潮和有着自己精液味道的、时间过长导致他差点窒息的深吻而眼神涣散、不住地喘气，像被玩坏了一样。祁醉眼神一暗，他用非人的手速把自己的衣服裤子全部脱掉，圆润饱满的龟头抵在于炀的穴口，他伸手点了一下于炀的鼻尖，虽然知道看不见但还是故意臊于炀说：“注意，老公要正面上你了。”  
“嗯……”于炀害羞地应了一声，挂在祁醉腰间的脚难耐地蹭了蹭祁醉的侧腰，自觉地放松了括约肌吞进小半个祁醉的龟头，又突然觉得不好意思，便下意识地抬起双臂挡住自己的脸。  
黑暗之中祁醉一边耐心地把自己粗长的性器慢慢捅进那狭窄的甬道，一边去寻找于炀柔软的嘴唇，却发现遇到了障碍，他嗤嗤一笑：“挡什么脸呀，炀神？黑咕隆咚的我又看不见——诶，别动。”还未等于炀把手臂放下，他就自然而然地把脸凑到了于炀露出的腋下，开始舔吻手臂内侧那里最嫩最滑的皮肉。  
“啊……痒……有点疼……”于炀被舔了几下就受不了了，他急忙放下双臂，主动去亲吻祁醉的嘴唇。  
祁醉十分受用，一边狠狠地吻于炀，一边坚定地把自己捅到了最深处，然后开始大开大伐，又快又狠地抽插，每一下都擦着栗子般凸起的腺体插进去，再拔出一半，复又插到最深。他的手也没闲着，在于炀艳红挺立的乳尖上作怪，不断用两指揉捏抠弄，逼出于炀更甜美的叫声。  
于炀在乳头和前列腺的双重刺激下又一次达到了高潮，嗓子都有点叫哑了，精液也更加稀薄，几乎射不出什么了。因此当祁醉搂着他的腰换了个姿势，两人像动物交媾一样趴跪在床上，让于炀塌着腰翘着屁股接受那根硬度和热度依旧的粗壮性器更深更重的冲撞时，于炀有了一些不好的预感，他已经射无可射了，但从后穴传来的快感却一波一波连绵不绝，祁醉竟然还毛手毛脚地去撩拨他疲软的性器，让那受不得刺激的小东西又一次顽强地想硬起来。  
不行了，于炀心想，这可不是在比赛，不是要战斗到最后一秒的啊……  
然而祁醉还没有停下，甚至特意用硕大的龟头抵在他的前列腺上打着圈儿研磨了几下。这回于炀是真的慌了，一种陌生的快感从他的尾椎蔓延开来，他的意识开始模糊，有些胀痛的性器又开始充血，但他知道他已经不可能射精了，那么就可能会射……  
“不行了！……我，我不行了……”于炀被他的预感吓坏了，忍不住叫了出来，不说现在还是在祁醉家里，在他妈妈铺好的床上，即使换个环境被肏到射尿也太可怕了。  
果然，祁醉听出了他语气中的不对劲，便停了下来，还紧张地问他：“怎么了，宝贝儿？是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“不……没有……” 于炀嗫嚅道。他转念一想，祁醉还没射过呢，他现在就喊停会不会太过分了，但如果再做下去……他纠结得不行，急得快哭了，开始恨自己身体不争气，满足不了祁醉。  
祁醉抽身出来，拧开床头灯，看于炀脸色涨红，满脸焦急，眼睛里泛着泪花的样子，意识到这似乎已经超过了情趣的范围，他心疼不已，连忙把于炀抱进怀里，轻轻地吻他的发顶，问他怎么了。  
“……我，我快硬了……但……射不出来……好像没有东西了……那里有点疼……我怕再来会射，射……”于炀咬着牙断断续续地解释。  
祁醉松了一口气，不是因为刺激到了他引起什么负面心理反应就好，射尿什么的……听起来挺刺激但于炀如今的脸皮厚度大概还达不到能做那个的程度，何况现在还是在家里，那就以后再说吧。他宠溺地揉了揉于炀的头发，温柔地说：“嗯，那就不做了，来，老公抱你去浴室。”  
“可是你还没……”于炀并没有放松下来，他愧疚地看着祁醉还毫无软下去的趋势的性器，感觉太对不起祁醉了，而且祁醉还这么体贴，什么都依着他……  
“没事，一会儿就下去了……唔！”祁醉不想让于炀过意不去，满脸无所谓地说，话音未落性器却被于炀苍白的手握住了，那纤长的手指漂亮得很，温度又偏低，视觉和触觉上的刺激都很强烈。  
于炀用询问的眼神看着祁醉，舔了舔嘴唇。  
祁醉立刻懂了：“宝贝儿你不用……”  
“反，反正之前也答应过的。”于炀无畏地说，然后便从祁醉的怀抱里滑了出去，半趴在祁醉修长结实的腿上，脸凑近了那根还在耀武扬威的东西。祁醉的性器和他本人一样不要脸，似乎是感受到了于炀的视线，还兴奋地抖动了一下。  
祁醉靠在床头往下看，眼前香艳的情景让他不禁咽了一口口水。于炀俊美的脸正对着他的孽根，眉头蹙起一副不知道怎么下嘴的样子，淡色的嘴唇明明已经被他亲吻成了鲜红肿胀的样子，现下却被紧张而羞涩的于炀自己咬得发白。  
不管对什么事责任心都很强的于炀其实在放出要帮祁醉口的话后就做了一些功课，脸红心跳地看了不少黄色网站来恶补如何给伴侣口交的理论知识，为的就是这一刻的实践，然而此刻面对祁醉完美的肉体和勃发的阴茎，他脑子里那点理论知识都被蒸发得干干净净的了。但现在他没有任何别的选择，只能拿出曾经多次比赛时破釜沉舟、逆天翻盘的勇气了。  
祁醉想着不能太勉强于炀，实在不行让他舔一下就算了，也省的他老记挂着要帮自己口的事，但令他始料未及的是，于炀连舔都没舔，直接张嘴含住了他的顶端，然后头铁地继续吞入他的性器直到龟头顶到了软腭上再也无法吞进更多为止。祁醉震惊不已，但他已经无暇震惊了，因为于炀的口腔温暖湿润地包裹着他的性器，他的魂都要爽飞了。  
于炀则惊异于祁醉性器的尺寸，他含得口腔酸疼，晶莹的唾液都顺着合不拢的嘴角留下来，却也还没有完全含进去，不可能吧，这么大……到底是怎么塞进他后面的？祁醉的耻毛蹭到了他的鼻尖上，他吸了吸鼻子，并没有什么腥膻的气味，大概只有浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙的气息，这是祁醉的气味，于炀着迷地想，然后他开始笨拙地把祁醉的粗长吐出一截，只含着头部，又吞到最深，反反复复，没有多余的技巧，不小心还会蹭到牙齿，但这已经是于炀的极限了。  
也是祁醉的极限了。在从小长大的房间里被童养媳口，太刺激了，祁醉想，爽得都要返老还童了。  
然而祁醉的持久力也相当惊人。于炀感觉自己脸部的肌肉都要僵硬了，颌骨也酸疼不已，更多他的唾液和祁醉的体液的混合物从他愈发合不拢的嘴里流出，打湿了祁醉浓密的体毛，甚至流到了祁醉肌肉线条流畅的大腿上。他一个不小心吞得深了一点，刺激到咽喉引起了干呕的反射，祁醉感觉不对便急忙把自己依然挺立的性器抽了出来，并把于炀拉回了自己怀里。  
干呕反射过后的于炀泪眼汪汪，带着点鼻音委屈道：“怎么这么久……”  
祁醉的男性自尊心立马得到了充分的满足，他轻笑了一声，然后狠狠地吻住于炀艳红的嘴唇，一只手臂用似乎要将于炀揉碎进自己的骨肉中的力道箍住于炀的腰身，另一只手飞快地在自己的性器上撸动，终于释放了出来。  
“呼……”祁醉放松地搂着于炀躺了一会儿之后就抱着于炀进了浴室清理。  
浴室里灯光昏黄，水汽氤氲，他们两个大男人一起站在小小的淋浴间里也不嫌挤。于炀的金发湿着贴在脸侧，滴在他脸上或者从他脸上滑落的水珠让他本就显小的面容看上去更年轻了几岁，他突然抬起头看祁醉，祁醉有种刚刚诱奸了未成年人的罪恶感。童养媳都是这样的吧，他在心里赶快安慰自己。  
于炀又垂下了脸：“……对不起。”  
“嗯？”祁醉不明所以。  
“明明我在，却还要让你自己弄出来……对不起。”于炀的声音闷闷的。  
“呵……”祁醉抹了一把湿漉漉的头发，把于炀推到冰凉的瓷砖墙上，双手撑在他的头两侧，低头凑近他惊愕的脸，缓缓开口，“宝贝儿，我都不知道是我太宠你还是你太宠我了，导致你有了一些奇奇怪怪的错误观念……让我说清楚，我不是网上那些腐女粉丝笔下的霸道总裁祁醉，好吗？我不会逼你做什么事，你也完全可以在任何时候跟我说不。你还记得吗？在我们开始那些循序渐进的练习之前我说过的话，我不凶，不会欺负你，不会让你不舒服——”  
他抬头望天，想了想，接着无奈道：“是啦，我有时候是嘴贱，说骚话不打草稿，但你知道我的，我会注意分寸，不会真的让你难受，所以你也别老是这么小心翼翼的，好吗？”  
于炀红着眼眶使劲点头。  
“唉……”祁醉想想自己之前都为了帮于炀脱敏都忍耐了那么久，到头来发现恋人还不是完全相信自己不是一个下半身动物，他叹了口气，把于炀揽进怀里，亲吻着他濡湿的睫毛和光洁的额头，低声道，“……因为我爱你啊。”  
“我，我也爱你。”于炀把头埋在祁醉肩头小声地说。  
于炀说完那句就趴在祁醉肩头不动了。祁醉知道他体力不够了，便任劳任怨地把两人的身体都清洗了一下，还一边嘀嘀咕咕：“你这倒提醒我了，你说要不我明天早上早点起来？趁我爸妈没起神不知鬼不觉地溜我房间假装无事发生？毕竟夜闯童养媳房间偷情这种事不太适合让长辈知道，而且你脸皮薄也会不好意思面对他们，对吧？”  
于炀听见了但也想不太清楚，神志不清地回应：“嗯……”  
于是祁醉从浴室出来，将于炀抱回床上放好后就拿起自己放在床头的手机定了个七点钟的闹钟。  
这时于炀还没完全睡着，他又困又累，眼睛都快睁不开了，看了一眼祁醉的手机后迟疑道：“太早了吧……再过几个小时就七点了，不然你现在回去吧。” 

\----------与原文的分界线----------  
“不。”祁醉定好闹钟把手机丢到一边，笑道，“完事儿就走，真成了偷情了？没事，明天他们白天都有事，不在家陪咱们了，我白天再补觉就行。”  
祁醉垂眸看着已经彻底没力气的于炀笑了笑，“还有精神管我？刚谁说不行了的？”  
于炀脸颊还潮红着，闻言表情有点不自然。  
祁醉看着于炀心里痒痒的，实在想不明白，这么容易害臊的一个人，为什么在床上那么放得开，做什么都配合，问什么都回应。  
祁醉着急趁着于炀没睡着再占点便宜，抬手关了灯，躺下把于炀扯进了自己怀里。


End file.
